Deux
by Xenha
Summary: " Torturée sous une lumière tamisée de sang, je le vois se déchirer. A travers cette faille, je retrouve lentement l'homme qu'il était."


_« Maman... Pourquoi j'ai si froid... Pourquoi mes yeux ne veulent-ils pas s'ouvrir ? Maman... Où suis-je ?... Y a t-il quelqu'un près de moi ? Maman... J'ai peur... »_

Un sceau d'eau glacée vint me frapper le visage. J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux fatigués. Je regarde quelque instant autour de moi, assommée et découvre horrifiée mes membres attachés à une chaise ; mes pieds étaient liés, mes mains clouées sur les deux accoudoirs en bois.  
La lumière tamisée était orange -voire rouge, l'ambiance était glauque... Ouais, c'était le mot.

 **« -Alors, poupée, on se réveille enfin ? »**

Ta voix... Je la hais tellement.  
J'ai voulu crié mais, évidemment, j'étais bâillonnée, ce qui me causait quelque suffocations sur le moment.  
Mes bras nus étaient criblés de cicatrices en tout genre : brûlures de cigarettes, entailles, griffures, coups de crocs... Mon bourreau était bien pire qu'une bête sauvage. C'était un monstre.

 **« -Tu n'essaies même pas de te débattre ? Mademoiselle aurait-elle perdu son esprit combatif ? Pauvre petit bout de chou. »**

L'entendre parler me mettait hors de moi. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.  
Ses yeux rouges avides de ma douleur effleuraient chaque parties de mon corps dont l'état était honteusement pitoyable.  
De colère, je fis un geste brusque de la tête pour détourner mes yeux des siens.  
Il me répugne.  
Je le vis, à pas de loup, s'approcher de moi dans cette sombre pièce baignée de sang sur le sol frais. Mon corps commençait à trembler contre mon gré alors que sa main se tendît vers mon visage ensanglanté de mille blessures.

 **« -Lucy... »**

L'évocation de mon prénom sur ses lèvres me fit littéralement vomir et je commençai à m'étouffer à cause du bâillon. Il vint doucement me le retirer non sans un sourire pervers.  
Ça l'amuse, c'est ça ? Je suis une bête de foire ?  
Je continuais de vomir sur le sol alors qu'il empoigna mes cheveux. Je rappliquai avec un violent coup de tête vers la sienne.

 **« -Aïe ! Je t'ai connu plus docile, trésor.**

 **-La ferme ! »**

Son visage démoniaque se crispa et grimaça de sarcasme.

 **« -Oh, non, c'est pas bien, ça... »**

Il essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre inférieure. Mes cheveux blonds étaient presque écarlates. J'avais mal.  
Son poing vint rencontrer ma joue dans un élan de colère.  
Je suis si fatiguée de pleurer.

 **« -Ma douce** **Lucy... Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas provoquer la bête.**

 **-Tu es pire qu'une bête... Tu es un montre. »**

Il ricana sarcastiquement.  
Ça l'excite de me voir dans cet état, je le sens. Je n'ai plus la force de me débattre et je me sens partir un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu la lumière du jour ? J'ai soif, j'ai faim...

 _Ça fait quatre jours._

 **« -Nuance, je suis un démon. Je suis la fin de tout, ce que signifie END d'ailleurs. Bon, on va jouer ! »**

Je le vis brandir telle une lame mon trousseau de clef. Il n'est donc pas perdu... Dieu merci...

 **« -Tu sais quoi ? On va s'amuser... De quel signe es-tu toi ? Gémeaux ? Non, je ne crois pas... »**

Du feu sortit de sa paume de main et détruit ma clef d'or.  
NON ! Comment a t-il réussi ?! Seuls les collaborationnistes le peuvent !

 **« -Tu es cancer ? Non plus... »**

Il les brisa, une à une et mon cœur se sera à chaque bruit de cassure.  
Comment peut-il faire ça ?!  
Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues. J'ai tout perdu... J'AI TOUT PERDU ! Mes amis... Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée...

 **« -Une dernière chose.. »**

Mon corps se crispa sous cette horrible douleur. Mes yeux écarquillés étaient soudainement vides lorsque je compris ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il venait de briser mon lien corporel... Ce qui signifie... Que je n'avais plus de magie...

NON, NON, NON ! Comment est-ce possible ?! J'ai si mal... Je ne dois pas pleurer... Je ne dois pas lui faire ce plaisir... C'est un monstre...

 **« -Abrège ses souffrances ! »**

Quoi ? Pourquoi vient-il soudain de changer de ton... De voix ? Je la reconnais... Je te reconnais, endormi dans ce corps corrompu !

 **« -Natsu...**

 **-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM ! »**

Son pied rencontra violemment la chaise qui s'écrasa contre le mur de derrière et mes lèvres vinrent goûter au sol inondé de mon sang.  
Je n'arrive plus à bouger...  
Je le regardai un instant et vis dans ses yeux comme une lueur d'espoir.

 **« -Ne... LA... TOUCHE PAS ! »**

Je ne compris pas immédiatement, bien trop faible pour essayer de lutter. Son regard était devenu plus rouge... Plus assassin...  
Je sentais mon visage dégouliner de sueur... Il faisait tellement... Tellement chaud. Tout mon corps était moite et des gouttes perlaient mon front pâle.

 _La tension était intenable._

Il était là, à deux pas de moi, sa tête entre les mains. Je n'arrivais pas à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je voulais qu'il en finisse.

 **« -Je.. Je ne te sers... Plus à rien... Tu peux en finir... Je ne veux plus être... Ton jouet...**

 **-Oh non, chérie, tu vas tenir encore un peu ! Je vais profiter de toi jusqu'à ce que tu crèves !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que.. J'ai fais pour...**

 **-Ce que tu as fait ? C'est de ta faute que Natsu luttait contre moi ! J'effleurais son esprit à chaque instants mais il tenait trop à toi. C'est tout le tord que tu m'as causé. Tu l'as fait tenir une seconde de trop dans ce monde !**

 **-Je sais... Que tu es là... »**

Son rire me crispait jusque dans le bas ventre. Il me répugnait tellement...  
Il se mit à genoux devant moi, toujours renversée sur le côté, goûtant au sang mêlé. Il effleura de son doigt chaque parcelle de mon corps Bon sans frémir de plaisir avant de s'arrêter vers ma poitrine.

 **« -NE.. LA... LA FERME, NATSU ! CE CORPS M'APPARTIENT DÉSORMAIS ! »**

Je le vis se débattre avec lui-même. C'était l'occasion, la brèche s'était enfin ouverte.

 **« -Je sais que c'est toi... Tu n'es pas lui... Ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut de ton corps... Natsu... Tu... Tu es plus fort que ça ! Je t'en pris... Je... »**

Fou de rage, il m'attrapa par les cheveux et releva la chaise sur ses deux pieds après m'avoir infligé des coups dans le ventre, ce qui m'arracha des filets de sang de la bouche.

 **« -TA GUEULE, SALOPE ! »**

Je le vis se débattre avec lui même encore une fois. Natsu... Je sais que tu es là... Quelque part dans sa tête... Dans ta tête...

 **«-J'ai passé... Dix merveilleuses années à tes côtés... Le temps est passé.. Si vite... On nous a volé sept ans... Mais on nous a offert la vie en échange... Ne gâche pas tout...**

 **-FERME LA ! SORS DE MON CORPS... ! »**

Je voyais son regard redevenir peu à peu lucide et clair. Des larmes s'arrachèrent de ses yeux fous.

Et moi, dans tout ça, j'avais de nouveau basculé par terre. La chaleur était intenable.  
Les fines parcelles de vêtement qu'il me restait commençaient même à fondre sous ce feu incandescent. Il se roulait par terre, suppliant qu'on l'aide.  
Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Soudain, il défit mes liens de la chaise et me souleva par le cou contre le mur brûlant de la cellule.

 **« -TU VAS CREVER, TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE, SALOPERIE !**

 **-Na... Tsu... Je...**

 **-FERME LA ! »**

Je dis projeter sur le sol encore une fois. Quand cessera tout ça ? Je suis fatiguée... Je veux mourir...  
Je veux qu'il revienne à lui... Que je lui dise que ce n'est pas grave...

 **« -Tu ne le feras pas revenir ! Parce qu'il est moi et que je suis lui ! Il pense la même chose que moi. Il ressent les mêmes choses. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un jouet. »**

Je ne peux pas y croire...  
Ce n'est pas lui qui parle, Lucy !  
Je sais bien...

 **« -Comment oses-tu me toisé du regard avec son corps... Avec sa voix...**

 **-Nous sommes un. C'est comme ça. »**

Alors c'est comme ça que notre histoire va se finir ? Je voyais... Tellement plus loin avec lui. J'avais l'impression de voir l'avenir... Je suis tombée si bas depuis qu'il m'a avoué qui il était... Et depuis qu'il a changé si soudainement... J'ai essayé de le raisonner... Et me voilà, ici, gisante sur le sol, à moitié morte, sans magie, sans vie, sans envie de s'en sortir, sans rien... Vide de sens.  
Soudain, je vis ma marque s'évaporait à petit feu...  
Fairy Tail... Je t'aime tellement...Tu as été dans ma vie le sang qui me faisait vivre... Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible...

Je le vis se calmer quelque instants.

 **« -Natsu... Je... Je t'aime. »**

Je l'entendis prononcer mon nom d'une manière si tendre... Je savais que le cauchemar était terminer...  
Avant que les yeux ne se ferment, je l'aperçus ramper vers moi, les yeux inondés de larmes.

 _Le cauchemar était terminé._

Mais la vie étant ainsi faite, je ne me suis jamais réveillée.  
Il m'avait tué et j'étais morte.

C'était la fin de mon histoire... Juste END.


End file.
